


Dressed Like That

by WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Best Timing, Clothing is NOT Consent, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Public Bathrooms at Night, Seyoon checks on him before anything happens, What Have I Done, Yuchan deserves better, Yuchan is an angel and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon/pseuds/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon
Summary: Based on Savage-era Yuchan using a public bathroom on the way home from a late schedule and meeting some unkind company.READ THE TAGS, PLEASE.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Mob Dude
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL DISCLAIMER: READ THE TAGS!!
> 
> There's a special spot reserved for me in hell. 
> 
> I shouldn't have access to a computer after 10pm tbh.

“Get off me!” 

Yuchan kicks at the man that lays a hand over his ass, heavy boot easy to grab, the assailant swinging him to his knees with a dazing thud. He has snatched Yuchan's phone from his pocket, holding it in the young idol's direction as if filming.

Suddenly the faint relief of the flickering white bulb is blocked by the figure leaning over him, breathing across his cheeks, knees pinning Yuchan’s thighs together. “What’s your name sweetie?” The lens pushes close to his cheek, suffocating. Yuchan instinctively tries to push his shoulders away, to no avail, the man simply cackles, breath stinking hot, “That’s cute of you, resisting. Don’t even try me, boy. Why else would you be in a place like this, dressed like that?” 

Yuchan is in his stage outfit, skin-tight denim, clanking boots, leather jacket and crop-top completely highlighting his slim frame.  They had been on the way home from filming and he really needed to pee, so he jumped out to use the public bathrooms. Had his hyungs not been sleeping he’d have dragged one of them along. He did his business and was washing his hands when the creep tried to grab him.

“So, sweetie? Are you going to answer me? Or are you a ‘business first’ kinda boy?” The man smiles, grabbing at lithe wrists, reeking of ill-intention. Yuchan says nothing, waiting for an opportunity to kick him in the dick and escape. 

The man’s hands are incomparably large, he pins two wrists above Yuchan’s head with ease and enough weight that it would take at least someone of Seyoon’s strength to move him. “I like this shirt of yours, makes it easy access.” The man runs a hand up Yuchan’s chest, massaging over pert nipples, grinning, “You’re a well-trained slut, check out these tits.” He holds the phone back, snapping more angles.

Yuchan turns his face away, lips pursed, frankly embarrassed. He’s not a woman. He has bony shoulders and narrow hips — And definitely no chest... “Are you feeling shy? How about you suck my dick and then I’ll let you run off.” The man shifts to kneeling, releasing his burning hold, Yuchan's arms staying pressed to the grimey floor above his head. 

The man isn’t displeased by the smaller’s disobedience, chuckling and pulling him forcefully to his knees, pressing their lips together. Yuchan panics, squirming and doing his best to cry out whilst holding his lips between his teeth to avoid contact. The man presses their mouths closer, dragging his tongue along the younger's face, sucking cries from the boy who kicks his legs around for no other outcome than seeming pathetic. 

It’s grating when Yuchan desperately takes a breath, having to steal air from the man’s mouth which stings of cigarette smoke. His eyes water and it only seems to please the man, “So you are a filthy whore.” The man stands, holding Yuchan’s head to his groin, pressed to the curvature of his hardening dick, camera shutter striking against the tiled walls.

Yuchan grabs his loose pants in an attempt to move, get away from the stench, feeling pathetic when he can’t even catch the stretched fabric of the man’s longs. “You’re that desperate to get into my pants, huh sweetheart?” 

He screams, finding his voice for only a second before he’s slapped across the face, breath hitching and breaking into sobs as the man grabs and lifts him to his bruised knees, one hand unzipping his pants, the other at the back of Yuchan’s pretty head.  


“All you have to do is suck,” Yuchan shakes his head, vigorously, hair tangling in the man’s grip.

The man exposes himself to Yuchan’s resistant gaze, who scrunches his eyes shut and grits his teeth. The man pulls black locks so his face rubs against cock, scorching against his bloodless cheeks. His small hands shake at the man’s thighs, pitiful attempts at pounding until the bone breaks failing to gather the man’s attention. He prays to every God he can think of, begging desperately for freedom as his eyes flood with tears.

“How long can you hold your breath for, sweetie?” The man pinches Yuchan’s nose, guiding him by the hair, prepared to slam his entire dick down the sweet boy’s throat. Despite all his training as a singer, his lungs burn as the moments pass by, scalp aching, legs bruised. He’s going to pass out, vision blurring with tears and a lack of oxygen.

It’s an unreal moment when he’s pushed away, shoulders colliding sharply with the tiled wall, footsteps thundering away. He hunches over, coughing his throat dry, tears dripping from his nose. It’s only then he hears his new favourite sound in the world, called out in the distance. His name. 

“Yuchanie?” Seyoon strolls towards the bathroom, being the sacrificial ‘go-check-on-him’ just by sitting closest to the van door.

Yuchan gathers all the strength he can muster, stumbling out of the bathroom, falling into Seyoon’s arms. “Hyung!” He wraps his arms around the elder’s neck with all his might, sobbing into his collar. 

“Yuchanie?” The elder awkwardly pats the younger’s back, waiting for the younger to look up and beam. It doesn’t happen.

Yuchan rubs his eyes dry, forcing a smile. “L—let’s go home.” Seyoon doesn’t push it, holding a protective arm over the younger’s lower-back until they reach the car, the others still dead asleep. 

“Yuchan. It doesn’t take 10 minutes to use the bathroom.” The manager scolds from the front seat, immediately starting the van. Yuchan mumbles an apology, leaning into Seyoon’s shoulder, closing his eyes in hopes that sleep will save him from the awful tingling in his lower abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ANY of the tags disturb you, please do not read. My intentions are to explore this delicate subject in a controlled environment and not to offend or be a realistic portrayal of anything. 
> 
> NOTE: I made a light edit to the first chapter to create some continuity. The man takes Chan’s phone off him so he can’t use it to call, and takes pictures of Chan on it. Go back and reread if you care? But it’s not a big deal^^ 
> 
> This was written for U/KFan3131 who gave me ideas for furthering this in the first part,,,
> 
> Fighting^^

Yuchan is pulled aside by the manager after the stage. Considering he performed without a misstep, he’s surprised.

“Yuchan. What happened to your face?”

The idol smiles, “What do you mean?”

His manager frowns, grabbing his wrist. “Yuchan. I’m asking because you did a shoddy job at covering your face in concealer this morning. If something happened that we need to report, please tell me.”

Yuchan shakes him off, “It’s nothing. I’m just clumsy.”

“If something happened you need to tell me immediately. I cannot file a report for something if there’s no evidence.”

Given that there’s only the slightest of red splotches on his cheeks and neck, he’s sure it’ll fade before bed. “I’m gonna go change out of this, okay?”

“Okay.” The manager lets him leave, “You can talk to me or any of your members if you ever need to alert us to something.”

Yuchan nods, stretching his arms over his head, catlike.

“Kang Yuchan, come here a sec, I’m taking a selca. The others already changed.” Donghun waves him over to where he’s lounging.

The younger does, pulling a pout and a wink. The elder drones out a 'thanks' while Chan looks for his sweats and jacket.

“Chanie, Did you leave your phone someplace? I just got a text saying someone has your phone?” Seyoon asks, holding his screen out to Chan as he pulls a shirt over his head and shakes off his pants.

Chan figured he’d just buy a new one, sure he’d lost it in the frenzy the other night…

“Woah, your knees… Are you all good?” Seyoon’s hand instinctively reaches forward to touch over the raw, blackening skin, the younger flinching. Yuchan bites his lip, nodding. “Are you sure? I can get some stuff for you—”

“It’s fine…”

Seyoon’s brows doubt his words, but he let’s Yuchan breathe. “Anyway, this text? It’s your number, so—”

_From Yuchan’s Phone: Hey, I found this phone, and you’re the most recent contacted person. Any way you can let them know? I’d like to return it._

“Yeah, it fell out of my pocket last night…” The younger breathes, fingers fiddling with his rings.

“I’m sure we can ask manager-hyung about this, he’ll arrange to get it back.” Seyoon hands the phone over so Yuchan can properly read the message, at that moment, a new one springs up, an image.

“I shouldn’t worry him, don’t you think. Can you come with me to pick it up?” Seyoon is about to protest, “—Please.” Yuchan’s pout is too gorgeous to ignore.

Seyoon nods, “I’ll tell manager-hyung. You, finish getting changed.”

Yuchan does, and then he asks Seyoon for his phone so he can message the stranger.

_From Seyoon’s Phone: Hi, This is the owner of the phone. Where can I pick it up from?_

_From Yuchan’s Phone: I can bring it to you if you like?_

_From Seyoon’s Phone: I’m out at the moment, maybe we could meet someplace? I’m close to a coffee shop, Cafe Latte?_

_From Yuchan’s Phone: Okay. I can be there in 30 minutes?_

_From Seyoon’s Phone: That would be amazing, thank you!_

”So, where are we meeting them?” Seyoon tucks his hands into his pockets, shoulder’s raised.

“At the bubble tea place down the street.” Yuchan is fibbing. The bubble tea place is parallel to the cafe, blocked by the traffic of a main road. The lie isn’t without purpose. It’s so Yuchan can gauge whether it’s safe for him to skip on over, or whether he needs to send Seyoon in his place…

They’re sipping on pearls that Yuchan insisted he pay for when Seyoon’s phone buzzes in his palm.

_From Yuchan’s Phone: I’m here,_

_From Seyoon’s Phone: I’m just crossing the street, what are you wearing?_

_From Yuchan’s Phone: I’m wearing a floral dress, are you close?_

“Hyung… The person is across the road. They say they’re in a flowery dress…”

Seyoon hops up from his stool, “Okay, should we go?”

“Can you go…?” Seyoon pulls a quizzical look, “My phone was lost in the men’s bathroom…”

Yuchan knows Seyoon isn’t fond of strangers, but the elder ruffles his hair, regardless. “I’ll be back, stay here.”

Yuchan watches Seyoon’s blue beanie bob across the road and hover in the cafe’s window.

Seyoon sighs, checking the messages again. There are three different ‘floral dresses’ in the shop, all of whom are accompanied by friends.

_From Seyoon’s Phone: I’m here, wearing a blue hat_

He taps his foot, waiting for a response, or acknowledgement from someone wearing a floral pattern.

_From Yuchan’s Phone: You’re not Yuchan._

Seyoon’s brow furrows. What kind of a joke is this?

_From Seyoon’s Phone: Yuchan is busy, so I’m here to collect his phone for him_

_From Yuchan’s Phone: You interrupted me last night. How did he look?_

_From Seyoon’s Phone: Excuse me?_

_From Yuchan’s Phone: *image attached - tap to download*_

_From Yuchan’s Phone: I’m sure this is a sight you’re used to seeing._

Seyoon hits download, hand immediately shooting to cover the screen.

_What the fuck…_

The image is undeniably Kang Yuchan. It’s from the point of his chin to the top of his belly-button, tiny black shirt crumpled at his collarbone, expanse of his abdomen on display. Seyoon zips his phone in his pocket, storming out of the store, hand hovering protective over the evidence. _Can he even ask Yuchan about this? What does this mean? What the actual fuck…_

_From Yuchan’s Phone: Running away? I really do want to return the phone — to Yuchan, that is._

“I can’t find them… I think it was a prank, sorry…” Seyoon feigns a sympathetic smile to Yuchan, who’s posture relaxes.

“Thank you, hyung. Sorry for making you come here.”

Later, Seyoon is freaking the fuck out. There have been 7 different compromising images sent to his phone.

Should he tell someone about this?

Maybe Yuchan doesn’t want other people to know?

Even if late-night quickies aren’t Seyoon’s thing, doesn’t mean it isn’t Yuchan’s… Idols have needs too…

“Yuchanie… Can we talk?” He stutters into the younger’s room, when he knows Junhee is out.

“Hm? About what?” Yuchan looks up from his laptop, where he’s already looking for the best deal on a new phone.

Yuchan pushes his blankets so Seyoon can sit comfortably.

“I don’t want you to be embarrassed. But I thought I had better talk to you first.”

Yuchan pouts, “Why are you being so cryptic? What’s up?” 

“You know how I said I couldn’t find the person… Well… They actually started sending me… pictures…”

Yuchan’s expression turns grey, head falling, eyes wide, “H—hyung… I swear I didn’t—”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind what you get up to. But just… Be careful… I’ll let you sort this out.” Seyoon hands over the unlocked phone.

Yuchan’s nimble fingers scrolling the one-sided chat, where image after image lay. All Yuchan, in red leather and black denim, the occasional accessory silver under fluorescent light. “Seyoon-hyung…” Yuchan’s hands ball into fists to wipe the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. “I don’t— This isn’t— I didn’t want to…”

Seyoon doesn’t say anything, lips pressed together. Yuchan grips his hands, shaking them with each syllable, “You have to believe me— You all were in the van and he just grabbed me and I couldn’t… You have to believe me!”

Seyoon pulls a sobbing Yuchan to his chest, holding him close, shushing his delirious ramblings. “Yuchanie… If this is something that happened, we need to tell someone.”

The younger grips the back of his shirt tighter, “But, I’m a guy…!”

“You know that doesn’t matter… It’s still a crime.”

“I—If I tried harder to stop, maybe it wouldn’t have happened…” Yuchan’s voice tightens, eyes continuing to drip with tears.

Seyoon runs his hands through Yuchan’s floppy ebony locks, cooing, “Please come with me so we can tell someone.”

Yuchan shakes his head, adamant, “I’m fine. I swear— I didn’t mess up anything today— I’m really fine!”

“Yuchanie… I know you don’t want to, but this man is a bad person. They’re blackmailing you.” Seyoon’s voice is marshmallow soft.

Yuchan insists, “Please… You can’t tell anyone…”

Seyoon nods, locking their pinkies together.

_From Seyoon’s Phone: Do not contact me again. I am blocking this number._

**Author's Note:**

> DW, I mentally beat the life out of that man. 
> 
> Fighting^^


End file.
